


Everybody Wants You

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oneshot, Reader Insert, Sass, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Gabriel is trying to help. He's just not fantastic at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Wants You

You were covered in mud, and pissed off. Dean was climbing out of the sunken warehouse, cursing his way up the steep slope as you sat at the edge, scowling for all you were worth. Sam was leaning down to grab his brother’s arm, and as the older Winchester fell onto solid ground, you glanced over the deep pit the three of you had fallen into.

Along with the entire warehouse and about twenty demons.

‘This did not end well.’ Sam chuckled, wiping mud from his face. His hair was stuck to his skin, much like yours was, and Dean spat over the edge of the hole, looking way more pissed than you’d ever seen him.

'It was _your_ idea to ask _him_ for help.’ He pointed at his brother accusingly.

'Well, sorry for thinking he’d actually help us.’

A flash caught your eye as the man in question appeared, looking mildly amused at the state of the three of you. 'Demons are dead, aren’t they?’

'Not the point.’ Dean growled, trying to brush wet blobs of mud from his jacket. 'I liked this shirt.’

'Oh, come on, Deano.’ Gabriel grinned. 'Nothing a bit of elbow grease won’t get out.’

'You collapsed a fucking warehouse on us!’ You yelled, losing your temper. 'We could have been killed!’

Gabriel waved a hand dismissively, doing that funny shoulder twist that you found adorable. It was sometimes a struggle to push down how you felt about him, but you weren’t about to give in. 'You were perfectly safe. I waited until you were in the right spot.’

'You call this safe?!’ Your voice was at a shriek, and Sam moved forward, placing his muddy hands on your equally filthy coat. Looking up at him, you suddenly realised that it looked like all three of you had gone on a spa weekender and forgot to undress. Before he could tell you to calm down, an irrational giggle burst through your lips.

'What’s so funny?’ Dean snapped, and you just giggled harder, prompting him to throw his hands in the air. 'Whatever. I’m gonna go put towels in the car. Don’t fancy all this mud ruining Baby’s upholstery.’

'With the amount of blood that car’s had on it, I doubt a little bit of mud is gonna ruin it.’ Sam pointed out, as you pushed his hands off and moved away. Gabriel watched the Winchesters trudge towards the car, before his eyes went back to you. You were looking over the edge of the hole where the warehouse had been, a funny little smile on your mud covered face.

'You really weren’t in any danger.’ He said, dragging your attention away.

'They’re really dead.’

'As dodos. Which is funnily…my fault too.’ He grinned widely.

You raised an eyebrow, which wasn’t very noticeable as it was as covered in filth as the rest of you, before offering him a little smile and heading past him to where the boys were arguing over the car. As you got over to them, you turned back, but Gabriel was gone.

*****

After a hot shower and a freshly cooked meal by Dean the secret culinary genius, you felt a whole lot better after having had a warehouse dropped on your head. Gabriel hadn’t reared his head again, and his room remained stubbornly empty.

You didn’t like it when he disappeared like that. Dean and Sam didn’t seem bothered.

In the three months since Gabe had turned up on your doorstep, half beaten and near permanent death, you’d felt responsible for him. Of course, he’d been a major pain in the ass the entire time he’d been healing, but he was helpful on hunts. Aside from when he destroyed entire buildings.

Finishing up the meal with the boys, you stopped for a beer. Neither of them were looking for a fresh case, and Dean suggested a couple days relaxing around the bunker. Sam was in as soon as he remembered that hiatus was over and Netflix was releasing a whole bunch of new series to watch.

Retreating to your room, you found yourself online, browsing Tumblr in search of some new fanfiction to read. It wasn’t long before you stumbled on some awesome offerings from the Harry Potter fandom, immersing yourself.

So when Gabriel popped up on your screen, grinning like an idiot, you jumped about six foot in the air and your laptop hit the bed with a dull thud, barely audible over your shriek of surprise.

'Hey! Calm down, missy!’ His voice infuriated you for a second and you picked up the computer, glaring at the screen.

'What the _hell_ do you think you’re doing?’

'Well, I was guessing the Hardy Boys were still pissed at me, do I didn’t wanna mosey on home yet. But I _did_ wanna talk to you.’

'So you hijacked my laptop?’

'Were you busy?’

'I was…I was…’ You stuttered, looking for a good excuse as to what you were doing. 'Just looking at stuff.’ Lame finish, Y/N.

Gabriel apparently thought the same. 'Harry Potter fanfiction huh? I never knew you were a Draco girl.’ His grin made you blush and he waggled his eyebrows. 'Would it be too corny to ask if I could _Slytherin_?’

Your hand went up and slammed the laptop shut, your breathing heavy with your embarrassment.

Goddamn that angel.

You sighed, falling backwards on your bed, covering your face with your hands. The pillow was soft as you landed on it, and you frowned underneath your fingers, knowing your pillow was hard and stodgy, like the rest of the pillows in the bunker.

'Sorry, but did you think it would be that easy to get rid of me?’

Sitting bolt upright, you realised you weren’t in the bunker bedroom you’d made your own any more. The room around you was luxuriously decorated, and Gabriel sat at the end of the bed with a plate of strawberries, smiling at you. You drew your eyebrows together, glancing between him and the plate.

'What are you doing?’

He motioned to the room with his free hand, smiling brightly. 'Taking care of you after I put you in danger.’

'You said I was never in any danger.’

'Well, you weren’t, but I’m still gonna make it up to you.’ He held out the plate. 'And everyone likes strawberries.’

You threw your legs over the side of the bed, standing up and shaking your head. 'Take me home, Gabriel.’ He pouted as you turned around. 'This isn’t funny.’

'I know it isn’t. But I can’t get a word in edgeways with those two lunkheads around. And they’d probably shoot me down. Hell, Dean’s already warned me off.’ You frowned at him, watching him put the plate of fruit down on the bed. 'I never had to woo anyone a day in my life.’

'Woo?’ You blinked in confusion.

'Then along comes this spitfire little hunter, who happens to be living with the two guys I go to help for. Never expected you. You blindsided me, sweetheart.’ He chuckled, holding his arms out. 'I did everything I could. But you reeled me right in. Without even trying.’

'Gabe, I don’t understand.’

He sighed, dropping his chin as he looked at you with a straight face. 'I’ve been in love with you since the moment you opened that door to my lousy carcass.’ Your body tensed at the admission, eyes widening in his direction.

'I-in love? With me?’ You shook your head slowly. 'But I’m no one, I’m just…I’m just a hunter.’

Gabriel laughed. 'Have you seen you? Hell, you were covered in mud a couple of hours ago, and it was hotter than anything I’ve ever caught on Casa Erotica.’

'Shut up.’ You blushed, turning away, and he shook his head, moving closer to you, his hand reaching out to hold your arm. You looked down, staring at his fingers covering your sweater arm, before raising your eyes to meet his. 'You can’t be serious. This is a trick right?’

'No.’ He said, pulling you around to face him head on. 'This is one thing I would not joke about. Believe me, Y/N. I know you feel _something_. Even if it’s not much -’

'I -’ You interrupted him. 'I do.’ You nodded, pulling yourself closer with his arm, pressing up against him. 'I just didn’t…’ It didn’t come out as a true laugh, or a sob, but the noise you made gave Gabriel pause. 'No one ever looks at me. Dean and Sam…they think of me like a little sister. But they’re the ones that get the looks. Not me. I’m just background noise.’

Gabriel scoffed, using his index finger to bring your chin up, looking you in the eyes. 'You are not, nor have you ever been, “background noise”. You’re stunning. You command the attention of men.’ He looked down. 'Amongst other things.’

You giggled at that, but didn’t object to him pulling you close, his hands grabbing your ass. 'Gabe…’

'I’m talking, princess. And when I’m talking, you listen.’ He tried to sound authoritative, but it didn’t come over that way, his smile affecting his words. 'I was trying so hard not to get in the way, not to…not to hurt you. I’m an archangel, sweetie. It comes with a target on my back.’

'I’m a hunter, Gabe. I know the dangers out there.’ You leant into him, sliding your arms around his back. 'And I know what you are.’

'It doesn’t put you off?’ He asked, and you shook your head. 'Well, that’s good then. Means I can do this.’

His lips pressed to yours, hard but gentle, and your eyes fell shut. His tongue pressed against your mouth, and you granted him entrance, feeling his arms tighten around you. When you broke apart, he was smiling, his eyes sparkling. 'Definitely worth the wait.’

You nodded, relaxing into his hold, not expecting him to suddenly pick you up bridal style and carry you to the bed. The shriek you gave made him laugh and he dropped you onto the mattress, lowering himself to lay next to you.

'There’s too many clothes on this bed.’ He said, holding up his hand and snapping his fingers. The cold breeze found your naked body quickly, and you shivered, but he was there, with a huge blanket to cover you both.

'Some warning next time?’ You asked, pulling the blanket around yourself.

'So there’s gonna be a next time?’ Gabe grinned. 'This bodes well for me when I haven’t even started the first round.’ You squeaked, feeling his hands on your hips pull you close. 'I like your enthusiasm.’

You raised an eyebrow, reaching between your bodies to grasp his already hard cock and he groaned. 'Do you like it more now?’ He nodded, his groans deepening as you pumped his length, feeling his tip brush against your belly. 'I guess I never thought you’d be interested in me when you’ve had all those models and such.’

'Anyone can be a model, sweetcheeks. Takes a real woman to interest me.’ He pressed forward, kissing you again, his hips thrusting up into your hand as he sought more friction. One hand cupped your cheek, the other reaching down to pull one of your legs up slightly. As his fingertips brushed your sensitive womanhood, you gasped into his mouth, but didn’t stop him. He explored a little, thrusting into your hand the whole time, until he found your clit and you bucked at the sudden touch.

'Fuck.’ You cried, breaking away from his mouth. Gabriel grinned, lowering his mouth to your neck and sucking a large hickey into your skin, just as he sunk a single digit inside you, curling it to find your sweet spot. Your hand released him, and he used the extra movement to thrust a second finger into your dripping cunt, scissoring them to stretch you out. 'Gabe…please…’

'You’re so fucking wet.’ He growled, lifting your leg higher, rubbing his cock against your slit. 'I’m going to make you gush on my tongue later.’ You nodded, biting your bottom lip, willing to let him do anything as long as you could come. 'But right now, I want…’ He slid inside, just a few inches, stretching you and moaning as he did so. 'I want to be here.’

'Please…’ You whimpered, hooking your leg around his waist and pulling him the last few inches into your soaked channel. 'Fuck me, Gabriel.’

'You got it.’ He grunted, pulling out and thrusting back in, his arms holding you close, one hand helping you keep your thigh up high on his waist as he started a hard rhythm. 'Knew this would be perfect.’ He muttered, lowering his head to suck at your nipples, making you clutch his shoulders tightly. You cried out repeatedly, your walls fluttering around him, his cock driving into you without stopping. Your climax came swiftly and he didn’t stop, his eyes on yours as he watched you fall apart. 'You’re beautiful when you come.’

You nodded, enjoying the last vestiges of the orgasm, and then he moved, rolling you onto your back, his hips undulating and the angle he was at became deeper, more intense. He worshipped your skin with his tongue, whispering filthy words into your ear, telling you how wet you were, how beautiful you were, how hard he was constantly thinking about you. How it felt like heaven between your thighs.

'I want to come inside you.’ He whispered, biting at your earlobe. 'Is that okay?’

'Yes…please…yes…’ Your words became pleading, as you threw your head back and focused on the sensation of his cock moving inside you, the friction between your bodies increasing with every stroke. He groaned at your continued begging, and you felt his body tense. 'Please…’ You gave out one final urge and that was it. Gabriel came, deep inside you, and you fell with him, both of you holding onto the other as you finished.

When he was done, he panted against you, pressing his forehead to yours. 'That…was spectacular.’ You nodded, unable to form words. 'I can’t wait for round two.’

'Round two?’

'Oh you betcha.’ He grinned, pulling away, but not going far. 'I’ve got big plans for you, missy.’ You giggled, pressing a hand to his chest. 'And they don’t involve leaving this bed.’

'What about the bunker? The boys will be looking for me.’

He shrugged. 'You’re asleep. I took the liberty of zapping your phone over with you. Those boys aren’t gonna get in the way of me and my girl.’

You raised an eyebrow. 'Your girl?’ He chuckled, tapping your nose with his finger.

'Hell yes, my girl.’


End file.
